1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for warning the driver of a motor vehicle of an increased risk of an accident.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 10 2004 030 756 A1 describes a method for kinesthetic warning of the driver of a motor vehicle in situations where there is an increased risk of a collision. The motor vehicle is equipped with an object detection sensor, which is designed as a radar sensor, an ultrasonic sensor or a video sensor, for example, and this makes it possible to ascertain the distance and relative speed of an object with respect to one's own vehicle. In conjunction with additional input data, e.g., one's own vehicle speed, a hazard value for a collision with a corresponding object may be ascertained therefrom. When there is an increased risk of a collision, the brake mechanism is automatically triggered in the vehicle to warn the driver, and a braking jolt, which is discernible by the driver, is generated. This effectively attracts the driver's attention.